


Take It Off

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Anal Sex, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, BoyxBoy, But whatever, FUCK, Grinding, I, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tag, do, follow my wattpad yoo, how, i dont like tags, its not that long, malum smut, michael takes a long shower, mmmm butthole, my tags suck, shits, tbh, the, these, they arent mentioned, this isnt realy good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// the one where all Calum was trying to do was get clothes for his shower, but his best mate ends up fucking him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this one my wattpad (radioactive-pizza) and i have a lot more things on there ig you wanna check out more things

It's been seriously like an hour sense we have gotten back from our gig and Michael is still in the fucking shower. Calum knows that they sweat a lot on stage from all the jumping around and the bright lights shining upon them, but god damn this was just way to long.

"Michael! What the fuck are you doing? Get out of the shower I need to piss!" Calum yelled as he kicked and shoves the door trying to get his band mates attention.

"I'm almost done Calum! Go away!" Sounded a voice from inside the bathroom. It was almost to hard to hear from the water droplets hitting the shower floor an the music that the colorful bandmate had blaring.

Calum trudged back to their shared medium sized bed room in their hotel. He didn't want to lay in the bed yet, knowing that he was still sweaty from the concert seeing as he couldnt take a shower because of his stupid friend.

He settled for lounging on the little sofa they had in their little "living room" portion of the hotel room.

Calum took note in the dirty clothes that were strung all over the floor. Making sure he would remember to pick then up before room service came. Of course room service would do that but he never trusted them. What if they took his stuff. What if they were fans and stole his stuff to sell on eBay? As the dark haired boy was coming up with the most ridiculous ideas on what the room service people could do he faintly hear the shower stop. Sense all the shower was off the blaring music was left on for a minute till Michael finally got out of the shower to turn it off.

"Fucks sake, finally" Calum muttered to himself as he pulled himself off the couch and slowly walked over to the bathroom. The adrenalin from the show was starting to wear off and he began to feel tired.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table before fully walking to the door.

"11:47 pm"

The idiot has been in there for over and hour. Who that fuck takes a shower that long?

As Calum went to knock on the door that held his friend on the other side, the door swung open to reveal Michael.

He had a towel hung low around his hips. There was still remaining water dripping down his pale chest onto his stomach. He also had a towel rapped around his head like the girls do in that confusing nature.

There was a little trail of red water dripping down Michael front. And if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was blood or something.

Calum quickly pushed Michael out of the bathroom so he could get in there. After all he still needed to pee.

After he was done doing his business, he quickly turned on the water and settled it into a nice temperature. As he was going to hop into the shower he realized that he forgot to bring his clothes in with him.

Not thinking much of anything he quickly opened the bathroom door and scurried out into the bedroom.

As Calum stepped into the room he came to a sudden halt.

Michael was standing there turned, facing the bed completely naked. His back and butt was on full view.

He had these amazing back dimples that Calum found himself mesmerized by. Not to mention his little butt that wasn't so little.

Calum new that his butt was the one that got the most recognition in the band but Michael could be a close second.

Not to mention those beautiful long lanky legs. Milky white and so very long. He just wanted to run his hands up and down them.

Last but not least was the cherry on top, literally. Michaels hair was a newly dyed bright red color. That's probably what took him so long. He had to dye his hair.

Calum never classified himself as gay but he knew that straight boys don't have these thoughts about their best mates.

Michael was still standing with his naked back to Calum trying to get some clothes out of his duffle bag that was set up on the bed.

Calum had no idea what to do. Should he just walk away? Does he make a noise so Michael hears him? Honestly Calum doesn't think he will be able to breath if Michael saw him standing there just staring at him. He quickly decided that was just going to slowly and quietly back out of the room.

But of course nothing was ever that easy.

Calum ended up tripping on some abandoned shoes that were on the floor. A loud girly squeal sounded from his mouth causing the naked lad to turn around.

"Calum what the fuck dude" Michael yelled as he reached around to the bed to grab his discarded white fluffy towel to hold against his man hood.

Calum just laid on the floor supporting himself with his elbows. He tried to speak to explain himself on why he was in the room staring at his naked band mate.

"I uh I was j-just coming to get clothes. I-I forgot my clothes." His eyes were wide as he tried to talk. He was mentally cussing himself out for stuttering in between his sentences.

The lads have seen each other naked plenty of times. Calum just had to go off and make this time even weirder for the both of them.

"It's alright Calum. Are you uh okay?" He said with a shy small voice as he better wrapped the towel around his hips.

"Uh yeah I mean yeah, I'm good" Michael chose to just laugh at Calum's awkwardness flooding his voice. He started to approach the boy who was sprawled out onto the floor, extending a hand out to him.

Calum reached up slowly to grab his friends hand. Do to Michael always putting on lotion, which the lads all thought was kinda strange but Michael always protested saying "There is nothin wrong with a moisturized body" as there hands locked together the force from trying to haul Calum up and the damn lotion, Michael body fell completely on Calum's.

They both made yipping sounds as They collided together.

Calum had thought this couldn't had gotten any awkwarder but oh look. It has.

Do to Michael only having a thin towel on, Calum could completely feel the outline of his junk. He couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I mean hey bonus he gets to feel his díck but downside this is getting really uncomfortable.

"We are one big hot mess" Michael said staring down at Calum.

They were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Calum's wide eyes met Michael beautiful calm ones and tried to figure out what the hell he should do.

Calum tried to wiggle himself around to try and slide out from under his friend. As Calum wiggled some more he let out a surprised squeal as Michael let out a quiet breathy moan.

Was he turning his best friend on? Probably not I mean yeah if someone touches your dick it's gunna feel good but that doesn't mean you like it.

Calum desided that if he wiggled around some more maybe he could get him to moan again. He knew it was wrong but god damn it was so hot.

He wiggled and rocked his hips some more against Michaels. Michaels eyes rolled back in pleasure (calum hoped) and he let out another loud moan.

Calum stilled his movements and looked into Michaels lust blown eyes.

"Why did you stop" he asked out with a huffy tone. He tucked his head into the corner of Calum's neck and started to repeat the movements Calum was just making seconds ago.

Now it was Calum's turn to moan. He knew he had always thought about this but he never thought it would come true.

Slow grinding movements continued on for about 5 minutes. The room filled with both of the teens moans as they rocked together.

"I love seeing your legs in these jeans but you would look so much better with them off" Michael whispered in the younger boys ear, slightly nibbling on his ear lobe.

Calum relaxed his body as Michael slowly got up to stratal Calum's legs.

First he pulled Calum's black "Green Day" shirt of of his torso and pressed multiple kisses to his chest and nipples.

Then he took off the skin tight pants. Those took sometime to wiggle off his legs. Of course both boys were getting frustrated huffing and puffing along the way.

Michael was quick with his movements and got back up to Calum's face taking the time to for the first time kiss him.

His lips molded perfectly with Calum's. Calum opened his mouth to give Michael's tongue access. They battled for dominance with of course the older lad winning.

Michael quickly pulled away from the younger lad and jumped off his body. Electing a loud whine from Calum.

Michael reached down to practically pull Calum's body up off the floor and threw him on the queen sized bed.

He then wasted no time at all to crawl back onto the younger lad. Cupping his face as he reached down to kiss him feverishly.

"Do you want to do this? We can stop if you want." He whispered in front of Calum's face and Cal looked at him like he was crazy.

He didn't come this far to stop now. It was just getting good. But he had to admire the fact that Michael was a gentleman and had asked him first.

"Fuck yes, we are doing this" he said as he rolled Michael over so he was the one on top now.

Staring down at Michael he realized how beautiful he was. He always new he was beautiful but being this close to him now he could really appreciate his looks.

Murky green eyes that could mesmerize you if you stared to long, a cute button nose, gorgeous swollen red lips, and a perfect jaw line. Everything was perfect and adorable. Yet he still managed to turn from kitten to extreme sex god in a matter of seconds.

While Calum was to busy admiring Michael's face, he managed to get flipped over so Michael was on top again.

Michaels towel had been torn off from turning so his penis was on full view. Calum felt needy. He needed it. He wanted this so bad.

"Michael uhh fuck yes" the lad moaned as the red head shoved his hands down the front of Calum's boxers. Slowly touching over his díck.

"Ugh fast-er please go faster ! " he moaned out.

Michael could tell that the poor boy was close already, so he took his hands out of his boxers and began to slowly slide them down his hips. Michael kissing skin every few inches.

Finally Calum's dïck sprung out from his boxers hitting his toned stomach. Michael was quick to take him back into his hands again but this time also wrap his lips around the head. Sucking ever so slightly. Lapping at the pre come that was beading out.

The younger lad was withering with pleasure below. Bucking his hips up to get Michael to go further. Of course the new red head obliged to his commands. Taking him almost all the way in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

Calum was so close to the edge now. He was about to release just as Michael pulled off of him with a pop.

"Nuhuh. Can't have you comin just yet baby" he looked up through his lashes to speak to the boy.

"Please. Need something anything please"

"Tell me what you want. Let me hear you say it"

"Fingers. I want your fingers please uh Mikey!" The younger lad screamed out. He was pretty sure the whole floor could hear him but he didn't care. He was lost in pleasure.

"Your wish is my command" Michael whispered as he got off the bed and reached to grab his duffle bad that was spilled out of the floor. Grabbing the lube and condom he quickly got down by Calum's waist.

Bending his knees up and apart putting his hole on full view for the boy below.

Michael lubed up his middle finger and inserted it into Calum.

"Holy fuck Cal, you are so loose.."

To say Calum was a little embarrassed by his almost daily habits was the truth but he didn't care.

"Need you Michael need you now please" Calum moaned out as he jutted his hips into the air signaling he couldn't wait any longer.

"Alright alright hold on babe" Michael muttered as he slipped the condom on and lubed it up. He positioned himself at Calum pushing in slightly. Calum reacted immediately and pushed back further. Both Michael and Calum's heads flew back in pleasure as Michael sunk further and further into Calum. Michael gripped his hips as he bottomed out completely. Both boys letting a sting of colorful words.

"Fuck, move Michael move!" Calum yelled as the pleasure began to build up again.

Michael slowly pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in with full force. Thrusting his dîck into Calum at an almost animalistic speed.

"OHh mikey uh yes. Uh feels so good.!"

Michael dipped his head down to cals next to suck hickeys onto him. On a particularly hard thrust Michaels dîck hit Calum's prostrate full on.

"OHH FUCK! Do it again! Again!"

This caused Michael to angle his hips to hit that bundle of nerves every single thrust.

"God cal ugh baby I'm close!" He moaned into his neck as his thrust began to become sloppy.

He reached down to jerk off Calum in time with his thrust.

"Uh mikey.. Mikey! Uh I'm! Im gunna!"

"Go ahead Cal.. Come for me"

Cal threw his head back as he spurted between him and Michael.

Cal began to hit over sensitivity as the elder was still in the chase for his orgasm. About half a dozen thrust later Michael was finally coming inside the condom.

As he pulled he collapsed on top of Calum's body. Feeling his come sticking their stomachs together.

"That's was nice" the younger boy whispered as they were still trying to catch their breaths.

Michael slid off of Calum to go to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean his small body off.

When he came back Calum was pretty much asleep. Eyes fighting to stay open.

Michael finished cleaning them off and threw the cloth somewhere on the floor.

"Mmm I love you Michael." Calum whispered as his eyes slid shut.

"I love you too Calum." Michael said as he kissed Calum's slightly parted lips.

Finally, both lads drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate it if you could give me some feed back :-) x (ps i know this sucks alot but this was the first smut i ever wrote yikes, im alot better now)


End file.
